


Soft Kisses From Sad, Pretty and Burdened People

by NotDanHowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs in a Car, Drinking, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretending to be straight, Sex Stuff, Sex in a Car, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDanHowell/pseuds/NotDanHowell
Summary: Dan and Phil admittedly have problems. Dan drinks till he vomits and Phil smokes so much of everything that he's sure he'll die by the age of 31. But they have no clue how life can change after a sleepy night of cuddles and drug induced sex.





	1. I dont wanna write for real today. This is a filler to start tomorrow

This is my new story! Yay for me. This chapter is just so the fic doesnt delete and my idea doesnt go away. I will start writing for real tomorrow! Or later! IDEK! Bai


	2. Baby, Im So Low, Be My New High.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft kisses lead to tears, according to Dan

If I were to admit that I was the one that caused all of this, my pride would die. I guess that's why Im doing it in the first place, my pride is too high, I feel like Im more important than the soft soul that is Phil. But I'm not, and I know Im not, I just act like it because it kept both of us in check.

Soft kisses kept us both sane, and me acting better than him kept us both alive. I would control him but I wasnt that bad. Limit his drugs, hold him close, be jealous but that was my job as a good boyfriend, protect him. But I knew I couldn't stay with him, I just couldnt.

People would KILL to be with /the/ AmazingPhil, the youtuber with the pretty yellow green blue gray eyes and raven black hair. But I had him and I let him go because it was toxic. Not in a dangerous way, in a risque way, in a way that got a person attached and that's what happened to me. I got attached to him but not because he had a personality that you loved, not because he was pretty but because he was my replacement for my alcoholism. Phil Lester was my new alcohol.

It wasn't that I didn't love him at all, of course I did! I loved holding him and kissing him and have him ruin me in every way but it wasnt enough. He was keeping me away from so much alcohol that I would die but allowed me to at least get really tipsy. The day was one of the days he let loose on rules and let me drink until I had no clue what was going on

One of my favourite games to play was figure out what drug Phil was on for the day. Coke? Pot? Some new drug? I turned to Phil with a lop-sided smile and poked his side " Wanna play" I slurred. I mostly played for the prizes, usually food or I got to choose the show to watch. Today was no different. He turned to me and rolled his eyes " Okay, try and guess, silly". I smiled and took a deep breath. Almost immediately I figured it out " You're on a new drug. Cross between heroin and......" I tilt my head to the side " coke". He giggled and hugged me tight " Good job! Today...you get a kiss." He said jokingly but I clapped and nodded " Plese, please, please!Ive wanted to kiss you for a long ass time and...and I want you". I was drunk, okay! I wanted it and I said it, I dont know. 

But he did it, he leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips and that was enough. He was warm and sweet and I wanted so much more, I wanted him to make me crumble. I wanted to run my hand over his pale skin and kiss down his happy trail and take his..

Phil pulled away with a little smirk " You're thinking. And I think I know exactly what you are thinking but you have to tell me if I'm right, okay? You want to suck my cock, don't you? You want to taste me in a way you have never tasted anyone before. You want me to fuck you until you see stars. You want me to make you cum but not without you begging. You gonna beg for me whore? You wanna..."

TO BE CONTINUED>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYY, Im supposed to be doing a project but I wrote this instead cuz the call got boring


End file.
